Rutter and Williams
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Fabian finds an alien. Fabian has lost the memory of his friend. It's just coincidence that these two things are connected...


**Set before Asylum of the Daleks but after Pond Life and after season 3.**

My phone rang. There's only one thing I could think of doing. I picked it up. Stupid of me, I know. But I was intrigued.

"Hello?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat, "Who is this?"

"Coffee shop. Now." The voice told me. A low one. A man, definitely.

"Why?" I inquired, anxiousness rising in me.

"Now!" The voice yelled and hung up.

Curiosity killed the cat; however, satisfaction bought him back. I debated with myself for a while longer until my curiousness got the better of me and I grabbed my coat of the back of my bedroom door, and made my way to the coffee shop 10 minutes away, as I assumed that was the coffee shop he was talking about.

Arriving there I took a seat by the window as a waitress took my order of a caramel hot chocolate. I waited for a while until a being sat down opposite me. "Sorry, you can't sit there. I'm waiting for someone. I-"

"Yes. I know. You're meeting me." The man replied. The same man who talked to me on my phone.

"Excuse me?" I raise my eyebrows, taking a sip of my drink.

"You're curiousness is easy to manipulate. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to talk."

I looked at the man. He was clad in a maroon cloak, hood over his head so I couldn't see his face.

"What about?"

"Always one for questions. Ever since I met you. Curious." He sighed. "You're in pain. I'm in pain. We're going to help each other."

"I'm not in pain." I denied. "Why would I help you?" I spat, venom beginning to lace my voice.

"Not physical pain, no. Emotional. You're girlfriend split up with you. My wife split up with me. None of us really know why." He explained.

"How do you know that? Do I know you? You said 'ever since I met you.' When did you meet me?" I felt like I knew him. But if I did know him, why would he disguise himself?

"You were born, I was there. You're supposed to be smart. Haven't you recognised my voice yet?" He chuckled, a try at a cold one, but it was warm. As if we'd done this sort of thing before.

I tried to think. His voice was familiar but... Every time I tried to remember, it's liked something blocked it. "N-No." I stammered. "I'm sorry. I feel like I should, honestly. It's just every time I try to remember... It's like someone, or something, is blocking it."

He stood abruptly as soon as I'd finished talking. "Keep trying to remember. Me and my wife." He walked off into the back of the café. I followed him. Curious.

He came face to face with... Er... Something. Green, though and small - like a 5 year olds height in human terms. I hid behind some barrels.

"Give him back his memory." The man who sat with me told the alien sternly.

"No." The alien laughed, "Why should I? It's fun."

"Messing with people's minds is fun?" The man questioned, "You're just like the Silence. Now give my friend back his memories!"

"Are you comparing me to the Silence? If I remember correctly, you would've died by their hand, if you're wife hadn't saved you. Oh I'm sorry, you're ex-wife. Where is she now, eh?" The alien sneered.

The human looked just about ready to snap, he exhaled to calm himself. "Don't talk about my wife like that."

As they continued bickering, I thought. Where were my memories? Why did the alien take them away? What was so special about this man? His (ex?) wife?

But I do know a few things: The reason I'm in (emotional) pain is my now ex-girlfriend broke up with me via letter because of some Chosen One/Osiran thing. Her name is Nina Martin. My name is Fabian Rutter. My best mate at school is Nina's Osiran Eddie Miller-Sweet; his girlfriend is Patricia Williamson. I know Anubis and everything surrounding that. My best mate at home in... Leadworth is...

Then my mind goes blank like a force field is stopping my memories surrounding this man, his wife, and... Their child... And another man.

I snapped out of my trying to remember phase to notice the alien advancing on the man. I decided now was a good time to reveal myself, so I stood up and charged the alien. I grabbed it's neck and slammed it against the wall. "What do you want with my memories? What have they got to do with this man? Eh?" I yelled, my voice getting louder with each sentence. "Answer me!"

The alien smirked sickeningly, just as someone burst through the door and screamed my name. "Not now!" I replied, not even turning my attention away from the alien. I slammed it against the wall again, gripping it's neck tighter. "Give me back my memories! Or answer me!"

The person who came through the door yelled at me again, and I realised it was definitely a girl - no; woman. "Fabian! Stop! You're never going to get the answers out of him if you keep trying to strangle him! Let him breathe!"

I dropped the alien partly because the woman told me to and partly because I realised who it was. Mainly the latter. I breathed her name, so quietly that I don't think I even heard myself. Before I could even look at her face again, I ran to her and picked her up, burying my face in her hair. "Nina..."

"Fabian..." She said wistfully, she nodded her head towards the man (I felt her head move on my shoulder) and I could tell he was doing something with the alien.

We stayed like that for a while just enjoying being in each others arms again.

We kissed and it was passionate but rough because we'd both missed each other immensely and we were just desperate to feel each other again. To make sure we were really there and we weren't just a figure of each others of imagination.

But when I kissed her the second time... It was still passionate but it was calm. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I know I love her, and the kiss was filled with love from both of us, don't get me wrong, but this kiss was special. The feeling of my lips on hers again was... Spectacular. I missed the way her lips felt as they brushed against mine, or the way she'd smile into the kiss, or the way her hair felt as I ran my hands through it, or the way I could feel us both shaking from anticipation just as we were about to kiss, or the way she shivered when she felt my breath on her face.

Or to put it another way... I missed her, so much.

When we released each other from the embrace, not even leaving fully, just pulling away a little, I took all of her in. The ways she had changed; the ways she hadn't.

"I love you and I've missed you so much, you wouldn't even believe." I told her honestly.

She was still out of breath from our passionate kissing. "I think I could guess." She chuckled as she pecked me on the lips.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

The man (who I'd honestly forgot was there) sighed wistfully and muttered something like 'Amy and I used to be like that.'

I turned around to face the man, "My memories first. My questions later." I turned around to look at Nina, "For both of you." I winked at her and she blushed and it took all of my willpower not to kiss her again.

"OK. So, this won't hurt." The man stated, jabbing a needle in my upper arm.

"OW!" I exclaimed, feeling the stuff go through my bloodstream.

"I lied. It won't hurt from now on though."

"Thanks? What was it?" I questioned, letting confusion adorn my face.

"Temporary amnesia medicine. Should help get your memory back."

"Oh? Did you have that on you the whole time?" I asked.

"Again with the questions..." He chuckled, "No, I got it from the alien."

"Yeah, uh, what was that thing?"

"Osiris. Not the Egyptian god, but he was from the Medusa Cascade, he feeds on memories, takes 'em away and you can't remember anymore. Like you should know but you don't. Osiris comes around every millennia, I've fought him before with the Doctor and..." His voice was beginning to crack so he stopped himself.

I started to feel dizzy, so I sat on one of the barrels just as the room started to spin. The last thing I remember is the man saying to Nina, "He's about to pass out. We need to get him back to..." His voice faded out as I felt myself being caught and I faded into blackness.

* * *

When I arrived back into reality I heard someone greeting my housemates. I decided to keep my eyes closed and just listen for a bit.

"Hey guys. How've you been?"

"Stop with the niceties. What's wrong with Fabian?" Patricia sneered.

"Ah, my rudest niece. Come 'ere!" I knew Patricia had rolled her eyes at that comment. nonetheless I heard shuffling of feet and I presumed Patricia had gone to hug whoever was talking, Patricia's uncle, presumably. "An alien happened. Osiris, the alien, took his memories of me. And everything surrounding me."

I chose then to 'wake up'. I was immediately greeted with 'Fabian's!' And 'Thank god you're OK's!' But honestly I ignored all of that as soon as my eyes landed on Nina.

Amber seemed to notice this and instead of saying anything she literarily pushed everyone out of the room, ignoring their protests. Nina and I blushed.

So, naturally, I thought of the lamest way to start a conversation. "Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" God, I'd missed her angelic voice.

"Good." I answered. "Not that I'm not glad you're here, because I am. But why? I thought you couldn't be here..." I trailed off, letting her continue.

"Gran got better," She started, and I smiled nodding, I was glad she was OK, "I read the Osrian/Chosen One thing wrong. We can be in the same place but we can't be together romantically. But I don't think that'll be a problem." She smiled and so did I. I may have... Also... Done a happy dance in my head. It was a huge weight off my shoulders and now Patricia and I don't have to worry about Nina and Eddie leaving us.

"Neither do I." We laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Perfection. I pulled away, albeit reluctantly, "OK. I think that's my only questions for you at the moment. Now, I need to talk to that man." I stood from a lying on the couch and went to find him.

I found him in my room, talking to Eddie. He stopped talking to him as soon as he saw me. "Fabian."

Eddie took this as he cue to leave and I was thankful. He patted me on the back on his way out saying, "I'm glad you're alright, buddy." Then he left muttering 'Where would Yacker be this time of day?'

"Fabian." The man repeated.

"Man I've never met." I sassed. He looked crestfallen and I chuckled; deciding to put him out of his misery. "I'm kidding, Rory."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't do that Fabian!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." I told him. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Amy and I are getting a divorce." He deadpanned.

"WHAT?" I yelled as loud as I could. My best friends are getting a divorce? Are you kidding me?

"Keep it down!" He whispered. "I thought we could talk about our problems but it looks like you don't have problems anymore." He looked down as I blushed.

"I'm sorry, mate. I wish there was something I could say. I know there's not. But I don't get it. You love Amy; she loves you. What's the problem?"

He swallowed, "Amy came in a few nights ago. She told me she didn't love me anymore. I tried to put up a fight, but she's so bloody stubborn, and it seemed to be what she wanted and I'd always rather have me hurting than her, so I did what she wanted. I left the house with a few of my things. She screamed after me that she hated me. I got a text yesterday from her, hoping it would say sorry but it said she wanted a divorce." He had tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry." I repeated as I put my arms around him. I kept reiterating that I was sorry over and over again, until a point where I didn't realise I was saying it. "Right different topic; How in the hell did I not know that Patricia/Piper were you're nieces?!"

He shrugged, "It never came up?" I gave him a look. He sighed. "I found out about a week ago. Patricia was doing a family tree project. She found me on it, and she recognised the name 'cause you've said a few things about me. So she borrowed your phone and got my number. I met with her and Piper and they told me. I went back to Leadworth to tell Amy she was an Aunt and then she..." His voice broke.

"Peddie!" I yelled, they came in the room moments later looking flustered. I tried not to wonder what they were doing upstairs.

"What?" Patricia snapped.

"Why did you never tell me my best mate at home was your uncle?" I questioned. I shook my head. "Actually, never mind. Just look after him. Make sure he doesn't fall to pieces. I need to go somewhere. I'm taking Nina. We'll be back tomorrow, maximum." I told them going out of the room and calling for Nina.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to Leadworth."

She nodded as I called a cab to take us. On the way I explained what was going on. She kept silent until I finished. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah. We need to talk to Amy."

* * *

We talked until we reached our destination and I told the cabbie to wait, however long this took; go for coffee. I knocked on my best friends' door. She answered the door a moment later. "Hello? Fabian?"

She'd been crying, anyone could tell, her eyes were red, her mascara was halfway down her face and lines glistened down her face as well. "Why Amy? You love him."

"Come inside." She ushered us in.

"He told me." I deadpanned.

"Figures." She muttered.

"My question stands."

"That's the reason I did it! Of course I love him! But stupid as he is, he wouldn't leave unless I told him that." She sat on the couch and started sobbing again. "He wants kids. He's always wanted kids. Ever since he WAS a kid. And I can't have them." She cried again, and Nina went over to comfort her. "Whatever they did to me at Demon's Run, I can't ever give him children. I didn't kick him out! I gave him up! So he could give someone else children like he's always wanted."

"Amy! You KNOW he loves you more than that!" I sighed and crouched down before her. "Listen, Amelia, he would always rather have you than kids. He'd rather have you than anything else! That's why you thought he was gay up until you were 18 because he wouldn't look at another girl! Why did you think that? Don't EVER be so stupid again!" I told her flatly. I looked at Nina, "I'm getting him. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"No!" Amy screamed. "You can't! He'll think I'm stupid..."

"This is bigger than you're pride!" I groaned. "I'm so angry at you right now! I don't know what on Earth made you think that about him!"

"Fabian!" Nina yelled.

"Don't you start!" I shouted at her and she looked taken back. But I didn't stop, I was on a roll. "You made me angrier than I've ever been! Leaving with a letter! A letter! Not a phone call so I could hear you're angelic voice! Or Skype so I could see you're breath taking face! I'm sorry but the fact that you couldn't tell me in person because you'd break down and cry? I love you and you couldn't have the decency to tell me in person because you'd cry? I almost attacked Eddie because I thought the reason you hadn't come back was because you had a summer romance and felt guilty! Or I thought Victor and the teachers had taken you! Then I was a sinner and to get me angry Alfie told me that the reason you left me was because I wasn't strong enough for you! I missed you so much and nobody told me anything about you!" We were all crying now. "I'm getting him and neither of you can stop me. When I come back, Nina I'll let you tell you're side of the story."

* * *

With that I left and slammed the door. I was just so angry and upset! I slumped into the taxi and told the driver to take me back to Anubis. By the time I got there, I had calmed down considerably but I was still angry. So when I found Rory I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him into the taxi telling the driver to go back to where I was just.

Rory and I sat in silence the ride there. When we reached the TARDIS blue door, he looked sick. "C'mon." I yanked him out of the cab and told the driver to wait again.

I barged into the house still holding Rory

"Amy."

"Rory."

"Right. Amy and Rory talk in here and Amy you better tell him the truth because if you don't I swear I'll tell everyone you and I both know so many embarrassing stories of you that by the end of it, you're face will be as red as your hair! If not more so!" I yelled at Amy

I took Nina by the hand upstairs into the spare bedroom. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just hadn't seen you and I didn't know why you left."

"That's the best you can do?!" She exclaimed, hitting me and I took it. I deserved it. "You think that the reason I didn't call or Skype was because I'd cry? Yeah, that was a reason! But there were others! It wasn't just what I had to tell you; it was your expression when I'd told you! I hate seeing you hurt! When you found Jasper was working with Rufus you had such a look on your face and I felt like I'd been killed! I wanted to comfort you better than putting a hand on your shoulder! I wanted to hug you and never let go! But I couldn't! So breaking up with you... I wouldn't have been able to do it!" She finished quietly and she'd started crying again. I gathered in my arms and held her as close to me as possible.

"I'm sorry. I hate feeling angry and fighting with you." I stated.

She smiled against my chest, "Same. I'm so sorry, for leaving you."

"It's alright. It's in the past now, yeah?" She nodded. "You know," I started smirking, "you're sexy as sin when you're angry."

She hit my chest and I could tell she was blushing. She mumbled after, "Shut up."

"Nah, I like telling the truth."

"Well," She whispered, (so close to my ear I could feel her lips brushing against it) no doubt with her own form of attack, "You are hot as hell when you're furious." Without another word she untangled herself from my arms and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to her and kissed me hungrily. As soon as I started to kiss back she pulled away and strutted out the door, leaving me at a loss for words.

_Well played, Martin,_ I thought, _well played._

When I arrived downstairs Amy, Rory and Nina looked happier than I'd ever seen them. Amy and Nina were laughing and I just knew it was about what happened upstairs.

"Haha! Very funny!" I laughed without humour, slinging my arms around Nina's shoulders.

"Yep." Nina smiled, popping the p and kissing my cheek quickly. I blushed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Amy or Rory. They smirked. "Damn." I muttered under my breath.

Rory's face broke into a big grin and Amy chuckled, "Nina," She addressed her, "Do you happen to realise that you've got Fabian wrapped around you're little finger? Just like I have with my husband?"

I shook my head vigorously, silently begging them to stop as I could feel my face getting hot.

"No. I did not know that." She stated.

"And do you further not know that almost anything you do makes him blush?" Rory told her.

"Oh, really?" Nina smirked.

_Oh, god._ I thought.

"OK. So as much as I love being embarrassed by my two best friends in front of my girlfriend, I love saying that, we really should be going."

"Aw no! I like this!" Nina disagreed, giggling.

"I love you, but I'm not staying here to be taken the mickey out of."

Nina gave me a confused look so I clarified, "Being made fun of."

"Nah, I'm good. Plus it's late. Can't we stay here for the night? Please?" She gave Amy, Rory and I puppy dog eyes simultaneously and we all agreed within a second. Wether it was because of that or because we all wanted to stay there, I'll never know.

I went outside and told the cabbie he could go and I gave £200 to cover the cost of going back and forth also telling him to keep the change. His eyes lit up, he thanked me, and sped off. I had a feeling I'd paid him too much. Oops. Oh well.

As I entered the Ponds' residence, they were laughing again. _Damn_. I thought. _These people, or that girl, will be the death of me._

**I didn't put Amy and Rory's make up scene in because we see it in Asylum of the Daleks. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
